Falling for the Cat
by Moonlight X Luna
Summary: This is about Yoru and Miki with alittle bit of Amuto in the mix and maybe a guest surpise by the other egg in Ikuto and Kiseki will be trying to steal her heart again....so will Yoru and Miki be together...Who will she chose Kiseki or Yoru..find out!
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning of Romance

**Luna: Yo this is my first Shugo Chara! Fanfic so be nice**

**Yoru: So who is this about ~nya**

**Luna: I'm glad that you asked that Yoru cause it's about**

**Ikuto: It's about Me and Amu**

**Luna: Nope it's about---**

**Tadase: It's about me and Amu**

**Luna: *growls then kicks Tadase into a wall* NEVER GOING TO HAPPEN TADA-GAY!**

**Yoru:*Snickers then smiles* It's about me and Miki correct ~nya**

**Luna: Yep and maybe alittle Amuto and Miki would you like to do the Disclaimer please......**

**Miki: *nods while blushing* Luna-sama doesn't own Shugo Chara! or the characters.**

**Luna: On with the story.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Yoru's P.O.V.**

_**I was laying next to Ikuto when I smelled something good with my nose "Ikuto I'm hungry~nya" I whined as I floated up to his head then he grabs me ears "Just wait a minute Yoru" Ikuto my master said to me, we were laying in a tree at the park taking a very long nap. Then my ears started twitching hearing 4 of my favorite Chara's cause I got to tease them but my favorite one to tease was Miki for some unknown reason, I floated away from Ikuto has I went towards them "Yo~nya" I said then I looked towards Miki and she was in her stetch-book drawing something so I went behind her.**_

_**I looked at what she was drawing and it was Tadase Chara Kiseki then I growled unexpectly then she turned around and looked at me shocked then as I looked more clearly at the picture it was of the whole Guardian Chara's "Hi Yoru" she said towards me then went back to work as I floated there looking straight at it "Your quite good Miki~nya" I said to her seeing her blush.**_

**Miki's P.O.V.**

_**He was standing right behind me looking at my work that I was doing which made me blush alot "T-thank y-you Y-yoru" I stuttered **_**'**_damn it'__**I thought then started back to work, I had finally finished my drawing to see Yoru chasing a butterfly making me giggle alittle at how adorable he can be. Kiseki looked over at the thiefing cat then at me "THEIFING CAT WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE" he yelled at Yoru, Yoru turned around and looked at Kiseki then at me as he floated over to me "Taking her~nya" he said as he grabbed my hand and started dragging me with him "Give me back my commonor" he yelled towards Yoru who was ignoring him.**_

_**I looked towards Ran, Suu and Dia "Tell Amu that I will be home soon alright" I yelled towards them then smiled my own smile "Can do Miki and shine your very best" yelled Dia as she smirked evilly, Ran cheered for me and Suu was in her own little world again. Yoru was taking me some where but I don't where though "Hey Yoru were are we going to" I asked him while he shrugged his shoulders "I don't know somewhere cool~ nya" he said cutely that made me blush horribly.**_

**Nomarl P.O.V.**

_**Amu was walking towards the park to pick up her chara's when she saw something jump from the tree "Hello Amu-chan" said the voice "I-Ikuto don't do that you perverted cat boy" said Amu blushing like a tomate "yea yea my little strawberry" he smirked his infamous smirk "S-shut u-up" she stuttered then all of a sudden she spots Miki and Yoru floating in the distance. **_

_**She grabs Ikuto and pull him along has she followed Yoru and Miki to where they were going, to notice that she was holding Ikuto's hand in hers as she dragged him so they could follow their Chara's. Yoru and Miki were in a beautiful field full of Lilies, Snap Dragons, Roses, Sun flowers and some others, Miki took out her Draw pad and started drawing the field of flowers as Yoru sat there watching her then saw one of his emenies, a butterfly with Blue and Pink wings.**_

_**Yoru chased into the field of flowers then noticed it disappeared then show it on Miki's hat, he crouched low getting ready to pounce on the butterfly, he ran then jumped up on the butterfly and knocked off Miki's hat to see longs tresses of blue that reached her waist making her look for her hat so that she could hide her hair back into it. **_

_**Yoru picked up the hat and started running into the field with Miki following him after she put her pad back in her bag and chased him as she pounced him down to the ground then she blushed as well has Yoru, while Amu and Ikuto were watching them and smirked at the sight "Their blushing Ikuto" She whispered towards him "Yea which is kinda embarrassing conisdering that he is my Chara" Ikuto said sighing.**_

_**Miki grabbed her hat and put it back on tucking her hair back into the hat then jump off Yoru as she layed on her back breathing heavy, Kieski was watching along with the rest of the commonors seeing the thiefing cat and the blue commonor laying on the ground as he glared towards them until he heard Tadase calling for him along with the rest of the owners for theres expect for Amu who was with Ikuto in the bush watching there Chara's lay there.**_

**Miki's P.O.V.**

_**I was breathing heavy then I started laughing has I sat up seeing the look on Yoru's face was pretty priceless "So why did you pounce on me Yoru" I asked him softly "There was a butterfly on your hat" he answered me, I looked over at him then yawned has the sun was setting "It's getting late~Nya" Yoru stood up as he took out his hand for me "Come on let's get you home~Nya".**_

**Nomarl P.O.V.**

_**Ikuto was carrying Amu since she fall asleep while they were spying on Yoru and Miki, He reached her balcony and really wished Yoru was here when he needed him the most, all of a sudden Yoru and Miki come flying through the bushes "Perfect timing Yoru" he said sighing in relief. Ikuto chara changed with Yoru getting his usuall appearance of cat ears on his head and a tail, has he jumped up on Amu's Balcony and slipped her underneath the covers as he tucked her in then kissed her on the forehead.**_

_**Miki blushed as she watched him kiss her master on the forehead then turned around and walked off towards the balcony, then Yoru floated over towards her then tapped her shoulder, making her turn around "Yes Yoru" she asked then the most surpising thing happened when his lips meet hers then he pulled away "Good Night Miki~ nya" he said floating after Ikuto as she was flushed all over.**_

_**Her sisters watched this happen and couldn't believe it as Miki floated to her over to them spaced out "Miki are you alright~Desu" asked Suu concernly "Yea I'm fine~nya" said Miki then covered her mouth seeing Dia smirk "That was your most shining moment Miki" Dia said casually, Ran cheered for Miki and Yoru as Miki went to her egg and closed her egg up. **_

_**She opened her pad up and went to her recent drawing she did today of her brave hero, Yoru chasing that beautiful Blue and Pink winged butterfly though the fields. She smiled and closed it up as she started thinking of Yoru in all his cat wonders, then smiled a great smile "Good night Yoru" she said to herself as she fall asleep dreaming of Yoru that night her kissed her.**_

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Luna: Thank you for reading my one shot but I think I'll make a story out of this.

Yoru: That would be great ~nya

Kiseki: I can't believe he stole my commonor

Luna: Stuff it Kiseki for I kick you into the sea.

Everyone:* sweat drops* that was scary

Miki: Interesting thing Miss Luna-sama but.....shouldn't you be writing more chapters for your sequal.

Luna: I'm still writing that and I did finish a Chapter so yea.....

Luna: Hey Yoru my cute little kitty do you mind saying good bye for me please.

Yoru: Of course and Miki will you do it with me.~Nya

Miki: Sure.

Yoru & Miki: Read and Review please and Good-bye ~Nya.

Everyone: Good-bye.

Luna: P.S. To my readers: If you don't review then Yoru will no longer be cute and maybe no more Chapters.


	2. Chapter 2: The funness

_**Luna: Yo this is my second Chapter for Falling for a cat**_

_**Miki:*blushes* why am I in this story any way**_

_**Luna: Well Lets see you truly love Yoru cause he's so damn adorable.**_

_**Yoru: Thank you Luna-sama ~nya**_

_**Ikuto: So Luna-sama who is doing the disclaimer**_

_**Luna: Well I have a surpised guest coming to do it**_

_**Amu: Really who**_

_***The Door Opens***_

_**Fangirls: OH MY GOD IT'S SESSHOMARU!!!!!!!!**_

_**Sesshomaru: Luna get them away from me before I kill them**_

_**Luna: Alright Love and can do you the Disclaimer for me**_

_**Sesshomaru: *Nodds then clears his throat* Luna doesn't own Shugo Chara! or Inuyasha but she wish that you could handle this Sesshomaru**_

_**Luna: *bonks Sesshomaru on the head and clears throat* Let the story begin**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Miki woke in her egg still thinking about late last night when she heard Amu scream about being late for her date with Tadase "Miki I need your help with my outfit" she yelled, as Miki left her egg and went towards Amu " I need you to make me a new outfit" asked Amu as she took up her paint brush and painted a blue off the shoulder shirt with a pink spade on the front then a midnight blue mini skirt with knee high black boots with a blue 'X' for her hair "Thank you Miki" said Amu as she kissed Miki's cheek and ran down stairs.

Ran,Suu,Dia and Miki followed after Amu as she ran down the streets to meet Tadase at the park for their short of date, Amu bent down little to catch her breathe then heard yelling "You stupid theifing cat....get back here" yelled what seemed like Tadase "I can't help it that your weak Kiddy king" said Ikuto with a chuckle, Amu ran over towards them "Wow this interesting" said Amu blushing seeing two guys in their boxers "H-Hinamori-san T-this i-isn't w-what i-it l-looks l-like" stuttered Tadase.

Amu looked over at Ikuto and blushed more red seeing his more built body that was really lean "What the hell happened here" asked Amu then their Charas come up towards Amu "We're fighting" they said in unison then glared at each other "How did it come to them in their boxers Yoru" she asked timidly, Yoru shrugged "Well this Theifing cat started taunting Tadase then they started fighting then their clothes started getting ripped and that is how it started" said Kiseki glaring towards Yoru.

Amu sighed then looked over at Ikuto "The Kiddy King stole my cell phone" mumbled Ikuto as he stood there ((A/N: I don't like Tadase so I'm kinda making him look like the bad guy any way back to the story)) Amu looked up closer and got her handerchief out and walked over towards Ikuto as she wiped the blood off his cheek "Tadase give Ikuto back his cell phone now" said Amu sighing, as Tadase walked over towards Ikuto and give him back his Blue cell phone.

Miki floated over towards Amu and whispered in her ear "We need to get them some clothes" she whispered and Amu nodded "Oh ok guys stand still while Miki dresses you" said Amu, while Miki takes out her paint brush and paints Tadase a yellow button shirt with barney on it then black shorts with yellow converses, then paints Ikuto a blue shirt with a white cross and black baggy jeans with blue converse.

Yoru and Ikuto laugh at Tadase and gives Miki a high-five "Nice job Miki~nya" said Yoru hugging her tightly as he laughed while Tadase run off with Kiseki, Amu sighs then smiles up at Ikuto "Since Tadase run off lets all go do stuff" said Amu, "Alright" said Ikuto wrapping his arm around her waist, as they walked off some where togehter.

**Mikis P.O.V.**

I was floating near Yoru while Ikuto and Amu were holding hands, then he turned his head towards me with a smile on his face making me blush darkly then my sisters giggled at me. I started to notice that Ikuto and Yoru seemed different then I noticed that there was another person following us and watching over them 'Ikuto has a new Chara and it's a girl this time.....awwww cute' she thought.

I floated away from the group, and tap the new Chara from behind then she shierked then turned around facing me "Hi I'm Miki and you are" I asked her then I noticed that she had pink hair and pink cat ears and golden eyes, and that she had a blue 'X' in her hair as she wore Black pant and a Blue top with black converses "Hi I'm Mai" she answered then bowed.

**Nomarl P.O.V.**

Ikuto ran over towards Mai and Miki then grabbed Mai and put her behind his back "Ikuto whats that behind your back" asked Amu "Oh Nothing" said Ikuto but Mai bit his hand making him let go "Owwww you little......" said Ikuto but she floated behind Amu "Ikuto your bleeding" said Amu as she grabbed his hand and wrapped a handchief on his hand "That's for carrying me last night" she said blushing.

Ikuto chuckled then hugged her but The Charas ruined the moment "We smell an X egg" they yelled then that made Ikuto and Amu run towards it "Miki where is it" asked Amu "Just beyond this point" said Miki as they floated faster. Ikuto and Amu made it were two hundred eggs were unhatched "Ikuto we need to fix this" said Amu, she did her stance then yelled "Character Transformation" yell Amu but she transform with Mai.

Amu had pink ears and a pink tail as she wore a black mini-skirt and a blue tube-top with caw paws on it and black converses "Amulet Neko~nya" said Amu doing a pose, "Ummmm Ikuto?" asked Amu blushing "Yes Amu" Ikuto purred, "Who did I Character Transform with" She asked "Mai...." he replied cooly as she nodded then they started purifying the eggs together.

They were finally done and the transformations were gone "Wow that was exhausting" said Amu laying on Ikuto's lap "Yea it was" said Ikuto as he stroked Amu's hair while the Chara's smiled and giggled, then they noticed Kukai and Utau holding hands "Awwwww" they yelled in unison "Shut up!" yelled Utau as she blushed.

Miki and Yoru were snuggled in the tree watching the clouds above then noticed the couple under them and smiled "Yoru....." said Miki blushing "Yea...."he looked down and smiled a true smile then Miki sat up and kissed his lips then pulled away smiling "Thanks" she said smiling brightly at him. Amu and Ikuto stood up and were going to go hang out with Kukai and Utau "Miki..."yelled Amu "Yoru..." yelled Ikuto "were going so hurry up please" they yelled in unison.

They gang went to the movies to watch Ponyo (((N/A I don't the this movie but the one who did Spirited away and others..... anyway back to the story.))) Miki and Yoru were sitting on Amu's head watching the movie as they were holding hands and so were Ikuto and Amu. After the movie was over they decided to call it a night so Ikuto walked Amu back home, Miki and Yoru were holding hands together as they were floating near the rest of the gang "That movie was so cute" said Amu blushing "It was alright and alot of fishes" said Ikuto smirking.

They finally made it towards Amu's place then Ikuto walked her towards her front door this time "I had fun Ikuto" said Amu sweetly "Me too Amu" said Ikuto then he leaned down and kissed her lips gently, then Amu's Mama opened the door and took a picture "This one is going in the scrapbook" said her mama then her papa had a horrified look on his face "Get away from my little sparrow" he yelled then Mama smiled then moved him awau.

Amu and Ikuto sweatdropped then Ikuto blinked a couple of times "Your dad is weird" he said with his head tilted "Don't I know it" she said blushing in embarassment "Sorry about that Ikuto" she added then smiled "No Problem well Good Night" said Ikuto as he was leaving "Good night Ikuto" she said then went inside, Yoru and Miki kissed good-bye as Yoru left with Ikuto and Miki went inside with Amu "That was a great night right Miki?" asked Amu "Yes better than being with Tadase" answered Miki as they went to sleep.

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Luna: Yes Second Chapter is done.**_

_**Ikuto: Finally.**_

_**Amu: Wow that was cute**_

_**Zero: Hello people**_

_**Luna: Yo Zero aren't you surpose to be in Vampire knight**_

_**Yuki: Sorry Zero got away again**_

_**Kaname: Hello Luna-sama**_

_**Luna: Oh my god *she glomps Kaname***_

_**Everyone: *sweatdrops* Uhhhh Luna-sama**_

_**Luna: Hey Kaname want to go somewhere private.**_

_**Sesshomaru: *he grabs Luna and growls at Kaname* mine**_

_**Luna:*she giggles* wow I'm loved**_

_**Inuyasha: *Snags her* No she's mine**_

_**Inuyasha:*he puts her down***_

_**Sesshy&Kana&Inu: *they fight for her***_

_**Everyone else: Wow**_

_**Luna: Can someone please do it I have a headache.**_

_**Amu and Ikuto: Please R&R a.k.a Read and Review thank you and Good-bye**_

_**Everyone: Bye**_

_**The guys still fighting.**_


	3. Chapter 3: Dating

_**Luna: Sorry it's taking me so long but I have a life.**_

_**Ikuto: No excuses are good enough**_

_**Amu: Ikuto stuff it before I hurt you**_

_**Ikuto: You couldn't hurt me even if you could Amu**_

_**Luna:*she rolls her eyes* will you both stuff it or no more Story ever and I'm starting to get readers**_

_**Amu and Ikuto: Sorry Luna-sama**_

_**Luna: That's better now then please enjoy and Yoru and Miki mind doing the exclaimer please**_

_**Yoru: No Problem~nya**_

_**Miki and Yoru: Luna-sama doesn't own Shugo Chara! or the Characters expect the new egg Mai who is cute**_

_**Miki: *she growls and floats away***_

_**Yoru: Miki I'm sorry but she is my sister *he follows after her***_

_**Luna: On with the story**_

_

* * *

_

Miki woke up early as she had a nice smile on her face then she looked at the clock as it read Eleven O'clock "Amu wake up" she said as Amu stirred "Your going to be late for Nagihiko and you know how Rima gets when your late" she added, as Amu shoots out of bed. Amu goes into the bathroom getting ready and brushing her teeth and her hair as well then Miki appears into the room as well, with her paint brush "Oh ok now stand still." She asked as she pointed her brush at her and started painting clothes on her after she was finished.

Amu stood there with black stockings, midnight blue mini-skirt, black sweater with sky blue converses as well as a black 'X' sign in his hair. "Thanks Miki now go wake Ran, Suu and Dia and let's get going." She said with a smile on her face as she walked downstairs. Amu reached the kitchen to see her mom and sister eating breakfast "Good Morning Mom and Ami" she said as she sat down as well "So what are your plans for today Amu" her mother asked. "Well going to Nagihiko's to watch movies then I'll be home around six O'clock to get ready for me date" she said with a blush on her face "With Ikuto right." She asked as Amu nodded her head.

Amu smiled then her dad came running in. "Oh no my little sparrow isn't dating anyone older." He said hugging her close to him "Mom Kukia and Utau are going to be there to it's called a double date." She replied as she got out of her dad's hold "Oh no I'm late for the movies gotta go bye" she said as Ami tugged on her skirt "Can I go watch movies with you please Amu" She asked. Amu smiled as she looked at her mother "Yes she can go with you and she is already to go." Her mother agreed as Ami and Amu ran out the door with her chara's behind them, as They arrived to his house, then Nagi opens the door "Hey Amu and Ami welcome to my house" he said with a smile on his face "Amu your late and Hi there Ami" Rima said as she walked into view and hugged them both.

They walked inside the house and into the living room to see Kairi, Yaya and Tadase seating there along with there Charas "Hey Everyone" she greeted as Ami ran in and hugged Tadase "Tadase-sama" she said with a smile on her face "Hello Ami" he said back as he patted her head. Yaya jumped up and down in excitement as she held out candy, Kairi and Yaya have been dating for five weeks as Nagi and Rima have been dating for a month "So what movie are we watching" asked Yaya as she sat on the couch with Kairi "Since Amu hasn't seen the Swan princess I thought we should watch that." Nagi answered with a grin on his face.

Amu looks at them as she grabs Ami and places her in her lap as she sits there, as they played the movie, after it was done Amu looks down at her sister to see she fell asleep. "Hey what time is it" she asked as Nagi grabbed his arm "It's 5:30 pm why?" he asked as he looked at her "I have a double date tonight so I better be on my way." She replied as Yaya and Rima got excited and started jumping up and down. "Yea yea I know guys well I gotta go" she said as she put Ami on her back as she waved bye towards them.

Amu started walking as someone pulled on her shirt, she turned her gaze and saw Utau there. "Oh hey Utau what are you doing here." She asked as she looked at her "I am here to help you get ready cause the guys are meeting us at your house and why is Ami on your back." She asked/said as Utau looked at her "We went to Nagi's house." She answered her question. Utau nodded her head as they started walking towards Amu's house as they walked inside then she put her into her bed as they walked inside her room while Utau goes through her closet "Amu is this all the clothes that you have." She asked her.

Amu shook her head towards her question as she got the curling iron out and plugged it in to warm it up. "You have nothing cute to wear" she panicked as she sighed and pulled Utau into the chair "Calm down Utau and let me do your hair." Amu said as she pulled out her pigtails and then she brushed her blonde hair softly and gently. Amu curled her hair then she placed them back into her pigtails, as she smiled towards her. "You look perfect Utau now then do you want Miki to make you an outfit or do you want to wear your own." She asked as she put hair spray in her hair "Miki please." She answered shyly, as Miki floated over towards them.

Miki picked up her paintbrush and then she started painting something nicely for her, after she was down Utau was standing wearing white dress with black furr on the hem and a black sweater and black boots and a white hair band with a Devil and Angel on it." Not Bad Miki not bad at all" she complimented her as she looked in the mirror "You look nice Utau" Amu smiled as she looked at her. "Thank you now Amu sit down while I do your hair." Utau demanded.

Amu complied as she sat in the chair as Utau took out her hair and brushed it out as it reached her shoulders now, then Utau picked up the curling iron and started curling the ends of her hair unlike what Amu did to her hair. Utau put down the curling iron then she smiled at her own work then someone walked up the stairs and walked in. "Amu dear your date is here along with Kukia" said her mother as they heard her father said. "Your not taking my little sparrow out." He said then she sighed. "I'll be down there in a minute but until then Utau go with her." She said as she nodded her head and followed her down the stairs.

Miki held up her paintbrush and started to paint and after she was done she moved back to take a look at what she painted, Amu walked to the mirror and blushed at what she saw. Amu was wearing a black dress with rhinestones with a white sweater as she wore white ballet flats and a black headband with a diamond shape on it then she walked down the stairs then she saw Ikuto standing there talking to her mother. "She will be home at 10:30 alright Ikuto" she said then he nodded. "Yes Ma'am" he said politely then he turned his gaze towards the stairs and blushed. "Hello Ikuto you look nice." She said blushing back as he stood there in black slacks, black sweater and black converses "You look nice also" he said then Kukai cleared his voice. "Shouldn't we be going" he said as everyone nodded then they left while leaving their Chara's there.

* * *

Luna: Sorry it took me so long. (she bowed)

Yoru: It's quiet understandable Miss Luna-sama.

Isabella: Hi there I'm Isabella and please check out my story.

Luna: Hey Bell and yea check out her story it's great and it's under the teen titans, It's a slaven story and it's rated T, and I believe the stories name is The element we call Love or something like that.

Isabella: I don't remember the Story name but I hope you read it and I hope you like it. (she bowed and smiled)

Miki: Well this chapter was more about Amu and Ikuto.

Yoru: yea it was but it's fine since she can always do the next chapter all about The Chara's they left in the room.

Miki: Your right Yoru and that's what she might do.

Luna: Probably well thanks for reading. Have late Merry Christmas and A early Happy New Years bye.

Amu: Bye now and please Read and Review.

Everyone: Bye-Bye and please press the green button.


	4. Chapter 4: The loving

_Luna: Yo it's been a while._

_Miki: Hey Luna-sama_

_Luna: Miki where's Yoru (she tilted her head to the side)_

_Miki: (she shrugged her shoulders as she gets tackled)_

_Yoru: I'm right here Luna-sama._

_Luna: My cute little Yoru. (she giggled.)_

_Isabella: Hey everyone what's up? (she grinned.)_

_Luna: Hey Chic How's your story coming along_

_Isabella: (she shrugged) It's going alright I think (she shrugged)_

_Ikuto: So is this chapter going to be about Yoru and the rest of the Chara's that stayed at Amu's house with Ami (he pouted)_

_Luna: Yep and I might do alittle bit of the Restaurant scene as well if you good Ikuto (she placed her hands on her hips)_

_Ikuto: (he sweat-dropped) Alright Luna-sama I'll be good I promise._

_Inuyasha: Hey what up gorgeous (he laughs)_

_Luna: Inuyasha-sama…W-What a-are you doing here (she blushed)_

_Inuyasha: I came here to see you princess._

_Luna: (she fainted)_

_Isabella: Sorry but Luna will be out for a while (she sighed) Luna-sama doesn't own Shugo Chara! Or any of the other things she's using besides the new Chara._

_After the couples left leaving the Charas here with Ami, they went into Amu's room "I hope the date goes well" replied Ami as she smiled "Yea well Amu isn't 12 years old anymore" replied Ran as she floated towards Daichi "Yea she's 14 now and in middle school" said Miki as she giggled as she pounced on Yoru "Let's have fun ~ Nya" Yoru blushed as Miki was on top "Yea lets play Eru and Iru" said Dia as the Charas and Ami play together then they watch tv together as Ami falls asleep in Amu's bed. "She's so cute when she falls asleep" whispered Eru "yes she is" said Miki as she started stretching her as Suu sleeps next to her._

_Yoru watches Miki draw in her sketch book then she smiled brightly just seeing her enjoy this moment of peace and quiet, then she was done as she closed her book and turned then she noticed him watching her. She blushed as she turned her head back hiding her face under her head, she needed to get use to this "Miki are you alright? Your completely red" asked Ran as she floated towards her "Y-Yes I'm fine" replied Miki as she floated backwards to hit Yoru then he wraps his arms around her tightly "It's alright ~Nya" he said smiling as he held her to him._

_**Amu's P.O.V.**_

_After we left my house I had a funny feeling that something bad was going to happen in my room with Ami being there playing with the Charas but Miki and Ran can handle it plus Yoru is totally sweet towards her like Ikuto is also which is a good thing "So guess where are we going" I ask then I look towards Ikuto and he smiles making me blush "We are going to Sushi Sushi Garden" he replied as he placed his hands on my waist pulling me in closer then I blushed darker "Aw the joker is blushing" teased Kukai as he looked at them "Stuff it Soccer-Boy" I growled out to notice that Mai was with us "Ummm Ikuto why is Mai following us" I asked him "Just incase of an X-egg Luv" he replied as he looked down at me "Ah. That makes sense" I said._

_We arrived at Sushi Sushi Garden as Ikuto pulled out my chair "Thank you my cat man" I said teasingly "No problem my pink little kitten" he replied with a grin as he took his spot next to me. I looked at the menu when the waiter came to take our order "Hello welcome to Sushi Sushi my name is Mathew and I will be your server, Can I get you something to drink" he asked politely towards me. "I'd like a coke please" I said "Make that two" said Ikuto glaring at him, then he turned towards Kukai "Dr. Pepper" he said "Iced Tea with lemon please" said Utau then he nodded and wrote everything down as he went towards the kitchen._

_**Ikuto's P.O.V.**_

_I didn't like that waiter but I smiled as Amu ignored the flirting he was doing of course she was kinda oblivious to stuff like this "So Amu what's going on in middle school" asked Kukai as he looked at her "Nothing really just The Spring Festival" she replied then she looked towards me and smiled. "So Utau I heard that you have a new Cd coming out" she asked my sister "Yea but I'm alittle trouble with it" she answered with a sigh. Amu looked at her, as she raised an eyebrow at this fact "What are you having trouble with" she asked interested "I can't think of a last song" she replied then Amu giggled "Why don't you come over tomorrow afternoon and I'll help you come up with a song to sing" she suggested then Utau smiled "That would be truly awesome Amu thank you" she said politely._

_The waiter came back with there drinks "So what can I get you to eat" he asked as he looked towards Amu "I'd like the bento box with salmon please" she said then I glared towards him "I'd like the Sushi Sushi special with a side of Salmon please" I said icy, he nodded still looking at Amu "I'd like some noodles with California rolls please and some rice on the side" Utau said as she looked at the waiter "Then I'd like the Sushi Sushi special with a side of Crab meat Sushi." Said Kukai then he glared at him as well "I'll get those right away" he said walking away._

_**Back to the Charas.**_

_Yoru held Miki for a while as they sat on the balcony then she smiled as they snuggled closer "Hey Yoru do you think it's weird that were like this" she asked as she looked up at him "Not at all Miki ~Nya" he looked down at her as he smiled and kissed her forehead, Miki and Yoru jumped as they saw Eru and Iru kinda behind them "Hehe…Uh hi" Miki looked at them as she smiled nervously at them._

_Ran moved in front of them as she pushed them away from the couple "Leave the couples alone guys" she said pushing them back in the room leaving the couples blushing "That was weird" they replied in unison then they looked at each other then laughed. Daichi watched them as he smiled then sighed as he realized about Tadase and Kiseki trying to get revenge on them but he wouldn't allow it then saw Ran floating next time "Daichi is something on your mind" she asked tilting her head to the side "Yea it's about Kiseki since he likes Miki and stuff like that" he replied then sighed as they sat down on the bed watching Ami and Suu sleep, then sighed as they snuggled up._

_Yoru looked up at the sky since Miki fell asleep in his arms, he looked down and smiled brightly at the sight in his arms then he lifted her up and floated towards her egg and placing her in as well as he kissed her forehead and smiled "Good night Luv." He smiled as he closed the egg and floated away sighing deeply noticing the people around him 'This is going be a long night' he thought floating back towards the balcony._

_**Back to the Double date**_

_After dinner was brought out and finished the group paid for the food and left the restaurant, as Ikuto's arm was around Amu's waist, while they walked together "I say we get Ice-cream" said Utau grinning "That sounds great" said Ikuto smiling in agreement "I totally agree" Amu giggled as they walked to an ice-cream stand "Since it's only 8:30 pm" replied Kukai since he was keeping track of the time since Amu had to get home at 10:30 "Then let's go to the park while eating them" replied Amu as she smiled brightly._

_They nodded then ordered their ice-cream as they walked to the park, enjoying the time they did have as they walked to the swings and sat down with smiles on their faces as they enjoyed their ice-cream._

_Later that Kukai and Utau said good bye as Ikuto and Amu walked home together as they arrived at her house, Amu turned around and looked at him as she smiled then she stood on her tippy-toes and whispered in his ear "I'll meet you in my room in 10 minutes" she kissed his cheek then ran back inside and to her room._

_Amu walked into her room and walked over to her bed with a smile on her face as she scooped up Ami and walked to her room as she tucked her into it "Suu, Eru and Iru stay with Ami please" she asked the chara's as they nodded, then she walked back into her room taking off her clothes and put on her pjs as she looked at Yoru "You'll need to help, Ikuto" she said as he floated outside._

"_Finally Yoru" Ikuto grew cat ears as he jumped on his balcony and walked inside "Hello Luv" he said walking over to her and kissing her forehead then fell backwards on her bed as he layed there, while she shook her head "I'll never learn Ikuto" she laughed "Yea Yea now come here" he said pouting as she rolled her eyes and walked over to the bed._

_Amu 'eeped' as Ikuto grabbed her and pulled her on the bed as he smiled wickedly "I love you Strawberry" he whispered softly "and I love you Perverted Cat" she whispered back as she saw the look on his face._

* * *

_**Luna: I'm finally done (she sighed)**_

_**Isabella: Good and I'm happy (she grinned)**_

_**Luna: Sorry that I fainted but he was here and everything (she sighed)**_

_**Ikuto: It's fine please Read and Review**_

_**Amu: yea…Well Hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

_**Luna: Cause my chapters will be harder to finish.**_

_**Everyone: Good Bye everyone.**_

_**Luna: BYE! (she waved)**_

_**Isabella: Bye people and check out my story, Castle of Feelings if you like Sesshomaru X Kagome Pairings. (she smiled)**_


End file.
